Hogwarts: The Musical?
by RandomRenea1991
Summary: What happens when everything Hermoine knows, is changed forever? And her "father" places a spell on the entire school making it seem like she just stepped into a musical and she's got the starring role? What will happen b/w her and Malfoy? FUNNY! MUST REA


Dsiclaimer---I do not own any HP characters. Or any of the songs that I will post for this story. I will post the song name and the singer on the top [where I put the disclaimer at] of the page when I have a song in the chapter. This one is "Fade to Black" by Alexz Johnson.

"Get up wench," said the man. His long blonde hair sticking to his face from sweat.  
"I.....Can't..." Was all I could say.  
My stomach hurt. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't move.. My normaly brown bushy hair was all over my face, drenched with sweat. I knew no one could recognize me right now. I had cuts and brusises all over. And I couldn't open my left eye.  
He kicked me again and I flew over on my I could manage was a groan in pain.  
He smiled and just said, "Get up wench. Before your "father" arrives to collect you for school"  
"I....Have.. no father..." Was my attempt at a snicker. Another man entered the room. This one slightly taller then the one beating me.  
"What did you do now Malfoy? You KNOW He's not going to be happy when he see's her like this." Was what the new guy said. I couldn't recognize him. He was new. 'So that's who it is!' I thought to myself. 'I knew I knew him from somewhere'  
"Shut it Zambini! You know as well as I do that the moment she gets back to her precious school that she's going rat on everyone." Malfoy snickered, "And i'm just giving the little wench a lesson before she decides to go and run her mouth." He kicked me again. I guess as a warning that the could do worse if this Zambini guy wasn't there.  
Malfoy walked over to me, picked me up ,not so gently, off the floor before walking to leave. His long blonde hair was swaying behind him. I was half tempted to punch him right there, but I knew it would only hurt me more.  
Zambini chuckled to himself and yelled after Malfoy, "Lucious! I hope you've got some DAMN good healing spells. Because if not. YOU'RE going to be the one to suffer from today. Not her.  
Malfoy smirked, yes the famous smirk that he taught his son many years ago, and just said back, "You better believe it Zambini"  
When we left he just smiled at me saying, "You better not tell the Dark Lord. For it will be your downfall..."

It was about an hour later when I woke up, not even realizing that I had fallen asleep. I was sitting on a bed that had been mine for almost 2 months now. I still hadn't quite gotten used to the room yet, since I had barely spent any time in here. I was always hiding. Scared of what the Death Eaters might do to me. I was still a mudblood in their opinion. No matter what their master had said. I would never be anything else unless I proved myself. But I was scared... No, TERRIFIED. How could I not be? I had just turned 17 the week before. [It had obviously gone unnoticed] I was still in school. And she had NO idea what she wanted to do for the rest of my life. All I knew was that I wanted to help people. 'Yeah, that's what being apart of the "Golden Trio" will do to a girl' I thought, chuckling to myself as I again thought of the people that I wanted to see the most. 'I can't tell them....' I thought, 'They'd overreact. And then come storming over here like a bunch of idiots.,.... They'd get themselves killed'  
I sighed as I thought of telling my two best friends ,Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, about the strange things that had been happening to me since the end of last term...

~Flashback~

"I'll see you guys after break ok?!?" I shouted over everyone else's yelling.  
"OK! See you later Herms!" Ron yelled back.  
Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, ran up to me and gave me a big hug. We had been almost inseperable since she and Harry Potter had started dating a little over 3 months ago. "Hermoine. I just wanted to tell you again how grateful I am of what you did for me and Harry. You helped us get together. And I couldn't be happier. Thank you." Ginny said giving me one last hug before she ran off.  
"Anytime sweetie..." I whispered to the red headed girl who was already running off to her family and boyfriend.  
I then shruged and walked out of the train station to catch a cab. It took me a few moments to get one, and then about an hour later,I was home.

I had lived in the small victorian house my entire life. It was small but it wasn't too small. It always felt like home whenever I came back to it. Wether it be for one night at a friends out or for 6 months away for school. I smiled to myself and walked into her childhood home.

As I stepped in I yelled, "Mom! Dad! Sarah! I'm home!" All of a sudden a 5 year old ran into my legs. I reached down and picked her up. "Why hello there my favorite little sister! How are you this fine afternoon"  
Sarah gigled, her straigt black hair flowing down past her shoulders, and just said, "I'm your ONLY little sister, Hermoine"  
"Oh, yeah... I forgot!" I laughed and put my little sister down

You could obviously tell we were not sisters. We looked nothing alike. In fact, I did not look like anyone in her family. I had figured out when I was about 8 that I had been adopted. My parents had never admitted it to me, but they also knew that she knew she was not really apart of the family. Although the Grangers had always treated her like she was their own, I couldn't help but think that there was something else out ther for me, like a whole other side of me just waiting to bust out. Though I could never quite figure it out since I had never even tried to find my birthparents.

I walked through the living room and into the kitchen where my parents sat around the table. They looked very gloom. Like something had just happened, and they refused to believe that it did. But at the same time they had to face it. I noticed their look, it looked like they needed to talk. So I turned to Sarah. "Sarah honey. Can you do be a BIG favor and take my bag to my room please"  
She was excited, I NEVER let her go into my room. Sarah ran from the room snatched my bag from the front and ran upstairs to look around.

"What's wrong mom? dad?" I took a seat next to the woman I called mother and grabbed her hand. She jerked her hand away from her me. Like it pained her to do of a sudden she began to sob, histerically that is. My dad hugged my mum and then she got up and ran out of the room.  
"What's wrong with mum? What has happened? Why wouldn't she even let me hold her hand?" I asked in a rush.  
My dad just sat there. He didn't know where to begin.  
"Dad! Tell me what happened?!" I demanded.

"Well.... You know your adopted right?" He asked. I nodded slowly, not liking where this conversation was leading already, and he continued. "Well. Your father came by yesterday. Or at least someone who knows your father"  
I was shocked,. After all this time NOW my real parents want to come for me? I had a great life. Fantastic friends. I was at the top of my class in school. And even though I wasn't a pureblood I KNEW I was a damn good witch. How dare someone come and ruin all that!?

"Well. What did he say?" I questioned further.  
My father sighed and looked at the ground. I then noticed some tears that were coming from the old mans eyes. He quickly wiped them away before they fell, I noted, which is something that struck me as odd. My father and I were close. I always found that if I couldn't talk to someone about something I could always rely on him to come to my rescue. But he was never forceful about it. He always let me be the first to say something.

"The man said that we had exactly 3 days to get rid of you." he began to softly cry at this point, "He said that if we didn't let you go. That he would come back and take Sarah and your mother. That's when I told him off. I told him that he couldn't have my kids or my wife and that it would be a cold day in hell before I let anything happen to you girls..." He broke off and began to cry a little less gently.

I gave my father a hug and we sat there for a few moments before he continued, "That's when I knew he was like you. He took out a wand that looked like yours only longer. And then he whispered something.. I don't know what it was, but I know it was a spell... And it hurt. It felt like a thousand knives were shooting through me all at once. I screamed for him to stop. And when he finally did. He repeated that I had 3 days left with you. Then he expected you to be waiting outside at 4 am so he could collect you."

I sat there. 'The Cruiticas Curse....' I didn't know who my "father" was but I was more determined then ever to find out, especially since he had sent someone to hurt my family. 'Hell no! That sorry son of a bitch is gonna PAY for this shit!'

He then stood up and paced around the kitchen. He finally stopped after about 10 minuets and said, "We've got to go. We've got to move"  
"Dad.." I began. But he cut me off.  
"We can change our names and move to the states. You always said you wanted to go overseas..." He mumbled to himself for a few moments. Only saying that they had to move. Finally I got tired of it. I knew it was pointless to run.  
"Dad!" I shouted. He stopped talking immediately. "You can't run from wizards... I don't know who my parents are. But if they are powerful enough to make someone else do their bidding and come and harm you guys and give threats. Then they're not going to go away. I've got to go to them..."

They argued for a few hours. Once or twice my mum came in and argued on behalf of my dad. But it held no hope. I had made up her mind. I was leaving. I had to keep them safe. I wouldn't let them get in the middle of wizard matters. It took a while but I had conviced them to leave. They moved to the states after all.

It was the last time I ever saw my parents..... It was also the happiest I'd been in 2 months..

~End Flashback~

I silently cried myself to sleep that night. It was about 5 am the next morning when I was shaken awake.  
It was so light and gentle that I thought I was back home and the past two months hadn't of happened. But when I opened her eyes.. All I saw was my new father..... Voldemort.

I sat up immediatly. He just gave me a crooked smile.  
"Good morning Renea." He sat down beside m gently and kissed my forehead.  
I flinched at the contact. Still VERY aware at how hurt I was. Malfoy must have put a vanishing charm on me to cover my bruises, because the Dark Lord hadn't said anything yet.  
"That's not my name.... My name is Hermoine Granger." I said shakingly.  
His smile fadded and turned into a frown.  
"Not anymore it's not. You never have to live that lie again." he said before standing up. "Besides. What the hell kind of name is THAT? Hermoine? Sounds like a hairy monkey.... Just said very fast." His smile returned at his joke.  
"It was my great-grandmothers name," I said simply as I wrapped my blanket around me closer.

I had been at the Riddle Manor for over 2 months and this was only the third time that I had actualy seen her "father". He was always out and about killing people and raising hell and all sorts. I knew because I had been sneaking around trying to figure out what his next move was in the war so when I went back to Hogwarts I could tell Harry and Dumbledore. So far though, all I had learned was that Voldemort wasn't so much an ass as she thought. He actualy cared about her well-being. He made sure she had a good room, clothes that fit, and food everyday. It was strange to her. She always thought of him as this uncaring asshole. 'He MUST want something' she thought to herself.

Sure enough.. Right after the words crossed my mind he sighed and said. "Well Renea. I regret to inform you today. But you will not be returning to Hogwarts this year"  
He got up and went to walk out of my room.  
"WHAT?! That's the only reason I was being so god-damned quite around here! Was JUST so I could go back to school!! Now your trying to tell me that I can't go back! _FUCK THAT SHIT!_ I'm going and theres nothing you can do to stop me!" I shouted at his back.  
That's when he turned towards me with an evil smile.  
He quickly took out his wand and mumbled something incoherant. Immediately I was tied with invisable ropes and could not move.  
"You see my dear. I CAN do something about. And the ONLY way your going to go to Hogwarts is if I can trust you. And you see. You being Harry Potter's best friend and all AUTOMATICALLY makes you an enemy. But since you are my daughter you have been able to live for these past 2 months. And don't think I havn't noticed you sneaking around trying to snoop. Why do you think you havn't found out anything? You're more like me then you want to know... Proably more than you'll ever admit. Even to yourself"  
I struggled against the ropes that held me. I couldn't budge. After a few moments of struggling, I gave up and fell back against my bed.  
He saw me struggle for a moment. Then stop. So he twiched his wand and I was free.

I sat there when the spell was undone. I rubbed my arms where the ropes were tight. I ached even more now.  
"How can I earn your trust?" I asked simply.  
Voldemort chuckled and said, "that my dear. Your simply going to have to figure out on your own"  
I was angry again so I said, "Now how am I supposed to do that? I don't know you! I don't know what makes you tick. And I don't have any information to give you about Harry or Dumbledore.I MIGHT if you had let me owl them and tell them.. I don't know..? That I was ALIVE or something. Knowing them they're overreacting as we speak and are planning to go to my house and get information out of my parents. And when they realize that no one lives there anymore they're goign to freak out and go on a 'Find-Hermoine Hunt'. So you know what? THAT's what you get for not letting me write them"  
He chuckled again, "don't you think iv'e thought this through? How STUPID do you think I am? After all.. I AM your father. I've been having someone write them periodically telling them that you are having a wonderful time with your parents in New York"  
'Damn.. Didn't think that one through....' I thought to herself.  
My thoughts must have been written on my face because he smiled and said, "I bet you feel like an idiot now huh"  
"I still hate you, you know." I stated simply.  
His smile grew into and evil grin and he just said, "Oh, I DO hope so"  
And then he left. But not before saying, "Don't forget to tell Malfoy to fix you up before he does anymore damage. I've got to keep you healthy for what's coming next..."

A few hours later I was in the library. This is where I spent most of her time at, well at least when I wasn't spying or hiding from Malfoy. I had read almost all the books that I had thought was interesting. Right now I was looking across the shelf, picking out another book to read,when the door opened and Malfoy walked in. He walked swiftly to me, grabbed me by the hair and pushed me into a chair.  
"Ok, Mugblood. I'm going to strike you a deal. If you take this potion here," he pulled out a flask and uncapped it so I could smell the horrid stench coming from it," You can go back to Hogwarts this for you I somewhat have a heart. You can finish your term and be very happy with your stupid friends"  
He let go of my hair and stepped back, Actualy giving me a moment to consider the offer.  
"What's the potion? What's it do?" was all I could manage to get out.  
"It's a personal concoction of mine. I created it. It makes sure you don't speak a word of what happened this summer. It will instantly make you tell that you were in America with your muggle family. Along with a few added benefits..." Malfoy smirked and held it out to me.  
"Like what? What's the 'added benefits'? And it is going to hurt me in any way?" I asked, instantly on gaurd again.  
"No." he replied simply. He looked kind of saddened by the fact that it wasn't going to cause me any harm, "It will only hurt your pride. Think about it like this..." he leaned in closer to me and looked me in the eyes. "I'm going to hurt you MUCH more then this", he shook the potion," if you DON'T take it"  
I felt the color from my face fall. I had to be as white as a ghost.

I only paused for another moment before I took the flask and downed in in one gulp. It was HORRIBLE. It tasted like it smelled.  
When I had finished the potion I feld odd. Like all of my troubles were all of a sudden over. Because I was going back to Hogwarts. Back home.

I handed back the flask back to him and wipped my mouth on my sleve. The potion burned on the way down.. Not bad enought that I wanted to pass out, but enough to be unconfortable.  
Malfoy chuckled and mearly said, "have a nice time back at Hogwarts. Miss Renea Riddle." He turned to leave and I relaxed.  
Malfoy had made it to the door, opened it, and went to walk out but had had a change of heart and turned around to face me. "OH yeah," He started, "By the way. When you go back to Hogwarts. You will be sharing a room with my son. Seeings how both of you are Head's now. Just thought I'd let you know before you got there and you started screaming." Malfoy chuckled and left without another word.

I jumped up out of seat and started jumping up and down. I was going back!!! I was going home! Even if I couldn't tell anyone what happened, that would be ok. Just as long as I could LEAVE!

Iwanted to just scream in fear and excitement but when I opened my mouth I sang instead.

"Three days, eight hours, fourteen minuets gone.  
You bend. I break.  
Like you never saw.  
Maybe I'm too scared to call.  
Maybe i'm too tough to fall"

I closed my mouth instantly and covered it with my hands.  
What had I just gotten myself into....?


End file.
